Two is company, three is a crowd
by mariana0426
Summary: Edward is a teacher and Bella is in love with him, but edward doesnt love her back. he loves another...a love story with a big twist.
1. Chapter 1

**All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer woo... first fan fiction so please don't judge so hard. Review please! Thanks to harleebabe123 for helping xD**

**Oh and if this sucks really bad be honest and tell me and I'll stop writing this story and stick to reading what other people write.**

**Chapter One Confession **

**Bella's POV**

I have a confession to make... I am madly and deeply in love with my English teacher Mr. Edward Cullen. He is the youngest teacher in Forks High and definitely one of the hottest teachers too.

Mr. Cullen teaches English to sophomores and juniors. I was lucky enough to meet him sophomore year and I have him again for junior year. I know for a fact that he is single and finds little interest to the single female teachers on campus. Maybe this was a sign! I am his soul mate and we are destined to be together for eternity! NO! NO! NO! I cant get my hopes up... I'm just a stupid 17 year old girl who has never had a boyfriend and hes a 28 year old handsome guy with lots of girls who like him.

I was siting in Mr. Cullen's class room daydreaming of what it would feel like to kiss those delicious soft lips that I didn't hear him call on me.

"Ms. Swan would you please answer the question," he said with a hint of anger.

"uh.. the answer is... verb," think what was he talking about! I could feel my face get red, just great.

"Would you like me to repeat the question?" Mr. Cullen looked so hot when hes impatient...

"Ms. Swan would you please stop staring and answer me?" I could hear the whole class trying not to giggle but Jessica was the loudest. I was pretty sure all my blood was rising to my face.

"uh c...can you repeat the question?" I said looking at the paper on my desk. I hear Mr. Cullen sigh in frustration.

"Do you think Gatsby is a materialistic man?"

who? OH! Right the dude in the story.

"ummmm yes...?" I swear sometimes it seemed like Mr. Cullen liked seeing me humiliate my self in front of the class.

RIIIIIIIING!

"Okay class remember you have to finish chapter 6 tonight!"

As I put my things away, Jake came into the class.

"Come on Bells! We're going to be late!"

"Okay okay I'm coming!"

We were headed towards the door when Mr. Cullen stepped in front of us. He was actually glaring at Jake. Oh my grapes could it be! Is he jealous of Jake?

"Bella I need to have a word with you" he said a little hesitant

"Um yeah okay" okay calm down its probably nothing.

"Alone." he said in a serious tone

"oh yeah uh Jake go on with out me I'll catch up with you in a minute ." Jake knew I had a crush on my teacher.

" Yeah okay, have fun." he left with a smirk on his face. Great! He was going to tease me for this.

"Ms. Swan I know its not right for a teacher to get into a students personal life, but... who is the young fellow who was with you right now?"

ohhhhhh myyyyy. Am I hallucinating? Is he asking me that or did I fall, hit my head on the desk and now I'm on the ground unconscious?

"Sorry Bella, you don't have to answer if you don't want to."

"Huh? Oh right. Jake is my best friend; I've known him since I was a little girl." wow Mr. Cullen must think I have serious problems or ADHD.

"Very well then, you should leave now. I don't want you to be late for your next class."

"Uh okay... bye." As I was turning to leave, I stepped on my shoe lase and smacked right into Mr. Cullen

"Bella be careful!" he said with a grunt. I spilled the coffee he had in his hand all over his shirt and jeans.

"I'm so sorry!" I didn't even realize what was I was doing until I heard Victoria come in.

"Oh my god Bella is touching Mr. Cullen's crotch!"

"Ms. Swan takes your hands off of there!"

"I.. I'm s..sorry I was trying to clean up the mess.." oh god I sounded like an idiot and I was pretty sure I was going from red to a dark purple of embarrassment.

" Next time swallow so you don't make a mess Bella" Victoria was such a bitch sometimes, but in a way I was glad she was the only one that saw that embarrassing scene.

I rushed out of the room and smacked into Jake.

"Oww Jake I thought I told you to leave!" I said as I was rubbing my nose.

"Nice Bella, just nice. I didn't know you wanted him that bad." At first I thought he was joking around with me but his tone sounded like he was mad...

"Shut up Jake I was trying to.. ugh never mind lets just go."

**Thanks for reading please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer woo... first fan fiction so please don't judge so hard. Review please! Thanks to harleebabe123 for helping xD**

**Oh and if this sucks really bad be honest and tell me and I'll stop writing this story and stick to reading what other people write.**

**chapter 2 Would you like some sauce with that?**

**Bella's POV**

Things with Mr. Cullen were different since the incident. He was acting strange... he was actually being nice to me. I didn't want to get my hopes up of course. Perhaps I imagined everything that happened that day and maybe Mr. Cullen isn't really acting any different with me.

I love weekends, specially Saturdays. Saturday was the only day where I didn't have to go to school or to work. I got a job in a local restaurant and worked Monday through Wednesday then on Sundays too.

I had plans to go to eat and hang out with Jake, but he ended up with the flu. I decided to go to sbarro for some pizza and boy did I get a surprise.

Mr. Cullen was eating a slice of pizza and reading a book in the far corner of sbarro. He looked like a sweet angel eating that piece of pizza, oh how I wish I could sit on his lap and feed him his pizza.

I was looking for a place to sit but it was packed and the only table free was right next to Mr. Cullen. I swear someone up there likes to see me in hard situations... I bet its my pet turtle that died last year of dehydration... I could have sworn I put water in his tank.

I started walking towards the empty table and sure enough he saw me.

" Bella what a surprise meeting you here."

" Oh hi Mr. Cullen, I didn't see you there." HA! I'm such a "good" liar.

" Why don't you take a seat with me?" he said a little eager.

"Um yeah uh okay" this is going to be so embarrassing! What are we even going to talk about?

"How have you been?"

"Just great. Jake was supposed to come with me to eat but he ended up getting sick with the flu."

"Oh well I hope he feels better." I could see he wasn't comfortable with the conversation and knew that talking more would just make things worse.

" Oh crap I forgot I have to pick up something. I think I'm just going to take my food with me." I quickly got my slice of pizza and as I got up the guy behind me got up too and pushed me. I ended up throwing the pizza right into Mr. Cullen's face.

" Oh I am so sorry." When I saw his face, I couldn't hold my laughter. He had tomato sauce on his nose and a piece of pepperoni in his cheek, he looked so hot!.

"Bella that's not funny! That is the second time you've gotten something on me." he was trying to sound mad but he couldn't hide the laughter that was coming out.

"I'm so sorry Mr. Cullen I didn't meant to, I swear." now that I think about it, I'm glad I hit him with my hot greasy slice of pizza...

"Its okay and please call me Edward. We aren't in school and there's no need to be formal."

"Um okay sorry Edward." I could my face turn red as I said his name but deep inside me I felt like I could do the hockey pokey in front of everyone of how happy I was.

"Hmm I like how you it sounds when you say my name." I wasn't facing him but from the corner of my vision I could see that big grin on Edwards face.

" I uh have to go." why did I always make myself leave when alone with him! Isn't that what I want? Just a moment ago I was imagining myself pour tomato sauce all over his abs and licking it off slowly.

" Bella please stay."he pleaded

" I can't I really have to go sorry bye." I turned and left without looking back.

**Sorry short chapter but its 3 am and I'm really tired. **


	3. Chapter 3

**All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer woo... first fan fiction so please don't judge so hard. Review please! Thanks to harleebabe123 for helping xD**

**Oh and if this sucks really bad be honest and tell me and I'll stop writing this story and stick to reading what other people write.**

**Chapter 3 Tip**

**Bella's POV **

Sundays are really busy at work. I wish I didn't have to work, but I wanted to have some money of my own. I'm not the type of person who asks their parents for everything, I'm more of an independent person.

The outfit I had to wear was ridiculous, it didn't look like I was going to wait tables, it looked like I was ready to go stand in a corner. The high heels didn't make it any better.

I had to wait ten tables since one of the waitress was sick today. I was so exhausted and I still had two hours left of work. I went to one of the tables and saw Jake there.

"Jake! What a surprise I thought you were sick?" he didn't even look like he was sick...

" I'm better now. Turns out I only had a slight cold." he said with a shrug.

"Oh well what can I get you?"

"Let me have a garden burger with extra fries and a large coke. Oh and get me two slices of chocolate cake and a scoop of strawberry ice cream."

" Wow someone's hungry." Jake eats a lot but today he was eating like a pig.

" Bells I didn't eat anything yesterday, I'm starving!"

"Alright one garden burger with extra fries, a large coke, two slices of chocolate cake and a scoop of strawberry ice cream coming up."

I quickly took some more orders and took them to the cook.

I was taking some food to a table when I saw Edward coming in. OH NO! Hes going to see me and I look like a hooker!

I took the food to one of the tables and hurried to see where he was sitting. GREAT! He was sitting on one of my tables!

Oh my... he was sitting across from Jake! There was no way I could avoid him now.

I took some more orders and went to go get Jake's food. When I got there, I could not believe what I saw.

"Oh Bells look who's here" Edward was sitting in the same table that Jake was sitting.

"Oh hello Edw uh I mean Mr. Cullen." I said without looking at his face.

"Wow you look...stunning."

"Thanks,here's your food Jake. What would you like Mr. Cullen?" and make it fast before I die of embarrassment.

" A cheeseburger with no onions please and a coke."

"Okay, I'll be back with that." I ran to the kitchen and tripped on the rug, I went flying and landed on one of the tables. Everyone got quiet and turned to look at me.

" Are you okay miss?" said the man that was eating on the table I landed.

"Yeah I'm fine, I'm so sorry for that I'll replace your food in a sec." My face and ears were burning, I had mashed potatoes all over me and a piece of chicken went in between my boobs.

I hurried to the kitchen and cleaned myself up. I got the man his order and went back to get Mr. Cullen's meal.

When I went back Jake and Edward were laughing and talking like friends usually talk instead of talking to a teacher.

"Sorry I took so long." I didn't want to look at Mr. Cullen so I just stared at his burger, I realized later how stupid I must have looked. He probably thought I was going to take the burger away and stuff it all in my mouth.

"It's okay and are you okay?" he sounded concerned, but I wasn't sure. I didn't see his face so he could have been trying not to laugh at me.

" Yeah I'm fine." I gave him the food and went back to wait the other tables.

I was almost ready to go home when I saw Mr. Cullen was still there. I didn't want him to see me but he saw me and waved for me to come over. I started walking to him hesitantly.

" Is something wrong?" I looked at him a little confused.

" No I was just waiting for you to get unoccupied. "

"Why?" Okay now I was confused.

" I wanted to congratulate you. You didn't spill any food on me this time. " he said with a smirk

" I guess its your lucky day." I said giggling

" I guess it is. Why don't you take a seat for a while?"

I looked around to see if the manager was around and he wasn't. There wasn't a lot of people left since it was almost closing time.

"Yeah okay only for a minute." I sat down not sure what he wanted, but figured it was nothing and maybe he just wanted to talk.

" I want to say something, you look very nice wearing that dress."

I looked down and saw the stain the gravy left in my dress.

" Um thank you." I felt my face getting red.

" You should wear more dresses, you have the perfect body for them and nice legs." he smiled while looking at my legs.

"Thank you, I don't really think I ..." I was interrupted by the manager who came out and started screaming.

" BELLA GET UP AND START WORKING, YOU STILL HAVE TWENTY MORE MINUTES LEFT!"

Emmett, the manager, was a pain in the ass. He screamed at you and didnt care what the customers had to say about you. Emmett never got fired because his dad James was the owner of the restaurant.

"Sorry I have to go." I got up and he stood up too.

" I guess I should leave too."

"Bye." I walked away without waiting for him to say bye back.

The restaurant was closed and I started to pick up the last plates that were left on some tables when I noticed that Edward had left a tip. I took the plates and got my purse. When I picked up the money, I saw a piece of paper in between one of the dollar bills. The paper said "call me" and under it was a phone number. OH. MY. GRAPES. HE GAVE ME HIS PHONE NUMBER!

I put the piece of paper in my purse and went home thinking why in the world would he give me his phone number? Did he like me? Was he even the one that left that there?

**Thanks for reading. please please review. I'd like to see what you think about it. i know it seems like the rest of the fan fictions, but believe me you'll be surprised of what happens later on. You can see Bella's waitress outfit on my profile **


	4. Chapter 4

**All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer woo... first fan fiction so please don't judge so hard. Review please! Thanks to harleebabe123 for helping xD**

**Oh and if this sucks really bad be honest and tell me and I'll stop writing this story and stick to reading what other people write.**

**Okay heads up, if I don't get any reviews for this chapter or any other chapter, I will stop writing. I really want to know what you think of this story. If I don't get any reviews, I will do one more chapter and not upload any of the other ones I just finished. Please please review! **

**Chapter 4 Date from hell**

**Bella's POV **

it had been three days since I got Edwards phone number. I didn't have the guts to call him and he didn't mention nothing to me.

I was sitting on my bed looking at the paper Edward left. I wanted to call him so bad but I wasn't sure what I was going to say when I called.

I dialed in the number and waited. After the third ring he answered.

"Hello?"

"..." I didn't know what to say, this was such a mistake!

"Helloooo?" he said impatiently

"Uh hi?" that sounded more like a question then a greeting.

"Who is this?" he didn't know who I was! Maybe I should just hang up and get a new phone number. I always forget to call private.

" Um its Bella"

"Oh hi. I was beginning to think you wouldn't call or you didn't get my number."

" No I did get it." I felt so awkward talking to him. I had always fantasized Edward talking to me on the phone and saying dirty things...

"Oh well I'm glad you got it. I'm a little occupied right now, how about I call you later?

" Oh okay. I'm sorry I should have known you were busy really sorry." I didn't know why I was getting so upset. I was just telling myself I shouldn't have called.

" No I'm glad you called. Hey do you want to go out sometime, maybe go eat dinner?"

he did not just ask me out! Oh my grapes! I started hyperventilating on the phone, I couldn't make any words come out of my mouth!

" I mean its probably not the appropriate thing to do, but no one has to know." I couldn't see him but I was pretty sure when he said that.

"so what do you think? Hello?"

I finally controlled my breathing and managed to say yes.

"Great! How about tomorrow at 6?" he said in a rush.

"Yeah that sounds great."

"Okay I'll talk to you later bye." he hung up and I stayed with the phone to my ear for about two minutes. I couldn't believe I had a date with him!

The next day I was freaking out, I had nothing to wear and my hair was being stubborn. I couldn't make it go how I wanted it to be. I ended up leaving my house at 6. I started driving when I realized I had no clue where we were meeting. I stopped the car and dialed Edward.

"Hello?"

"Hi Edward its Bella."

"Oh hi I'm sorry I didn't get to call you yesterday."

"uh yeah its okay. Where are we suppose to meet?"

" Huh? Oh right our date! I'm so sorry I was so busy I forgot to tell you where to meet me."

oh no, did he forget? Was I wearing this ridiculous outfit for no reason?

" Meet me at Chilis." chilis? really?

" okay."

I was so angry, going to chilis isn't what I called a date. It was loud and the food wasn't so great.

When I got there Edward was leaning against his car. He didn't even dress nice! Maybe I was expecting too much, but it was my first date and I wanted it to be special.

"You look lovely."he said

"Thank you." I was pretty sure I was blushing.

We had to wait ten minutes to get a table and ended up near the entrance of the kitchen, just great! It didn't seem like it bothered him one bit though.

"So how long have you know your friend Jake?" wow really? We are going to talk about Jake all night?

"I've known him since I was five."

"Wow that's a long time."

"Yeah." I scooted my chair back a little and a waiter smacked me the back of my head with a tray.

"ma'am will you please scoot your chair in?" I was shocked that he would say a thing like that, he was the one that hit me.

"I'm so sorry maybe next time you should check were you're walking." Edward started laughing and the waiter left with out apologizing.

Edward asked several questions about Jake and when the food came, he finally stopped asking and got quiet until he finished.

" I don't like Jake, he seems like he wants to do something to you."

" What? Jake would never do anything bad to me." I was getting a little annoyed and I really wanted to talk about something else.

" I'm sorry, that's just my opinion." we stopped talking and finished our food. When we got up to leave, the same waiter that hit me bumped into me. He spilled soda all over me and still the nerve to yell at me.

" Look what you did! Why cant you watch were you're going!"

I got so angry that I took the plate of food and stuffed it in his shirt.

" Maybe YOU should watch were you're going." I went out and waited for Edward to come out. His face was full of shock.

" Wow didn't know you had it in you to do that."

" I'm so sorry, its just that I was a little annoyed."

"Annoyed? Why?"

" Its just that I didn't think of this as my perfect date. We had horrible seats, all we only talked about Jake, the waiter hit me and got me wet, and it was very loud." I said this all looking down at my hands.

He got closer to me and took my hand and kissed it.

" I'm sorry."

" It's okay, I just really want to go home."

"okay, goodnight Bella."

"Goodnight."

he went to his car and left me there. I was expecting a kiss of for him to wait for me to leave. What a gentlemen! If this is how all my dates are going to be, then I rather not date at all.

**Thanks for reading please review. You can see Bella's and Edward's outfit on my profile.**


	5. Authors note

**OKAY LAST CHANCE! I will not continue with the story if no one reviews. I had many great things planned out, unexpected things that made you jump out of your seats. No one has reviewed my story and it makes me sad. I will not be writing anymore chapters if I dont get any reviews today. I might write one last chapter,cramming all the things I had in mind for the story. Please review. I swear if you press the review button, your computer wont explode.**

**i do appreciate those who have read it, but i do want some feedback. **

**PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! **


	6. Chapter 5

**All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer woo... first fan fiction so please don't judge so hard. Review please! Thanks to harleebabe123 for helping xD**

**So I was going to make this the last and longest chapter but I decided to make more. I've been busy so I haven't had the chance to write more chapter. I will try to post a new one tomorrow and hopefully longer.**

**Also its the first time I've done someone else's POV besides Bella's so tell me what you think.**

**Please, please, pretty please review.**

**chapter 5 Secret **

**Bella's POV **

After my horrible date with Edward, things got better...kind of. I went to school and we acted normal, but at night we would meet at his house and tell each other how much we loved each other. We would cuddle on his couch and kiss while watching television. Occasionally he would ask something about Jake and end up telling me the same thing, " I don't like him." I couldn't understand why he would ask so many questions if he doesn't like him.

I was getting ready for work after I was called to see if I can fill in for Jane. I had forgotten to tell Edward, but we didn't have anything planned so I didn't bother texting him or calling him.

I rushed out of the house and made it just in time. I was waiting some tables when I saw Jake standing in the far corner of the restaurant. I saw him wave and I waved back,but then I noticed he wasn't looking at me. I turned to see who he was waving at and I saw Edward walking towards him. My jaw dropped open and I couldn't close it. Why were they meeting!

I wanted to go over there but I couldn't. Emmett would get furious if he saw me talking to people. I kept my eye on them the whole time they were there and nothing seemed unusual. They were talking,then they ate, laughed, talked some more and left. They didn't even notice I was there.

I came home at 10:30 and called him.

"Hey"

"Oh hi, I was about to call you," he said.

"Oh... so what did you do today?" I didn't want to tell him I saw him with Jake.

"Nothing really, I corrected essays all day." he said in a nonchalant tone.

" I was actually working today, Jane called in sick."

"Really? I didn't see... I mean I didn't know you were going to work today. Hey I have to go, I'll talk to you later."

"Okay." I hung up not waiting for a " I love you" or even a bye.

**Edward's POV**

I wanted to know more about Jake, I wanted to know who he really was and if Bella was being honest with me. I asked him to meet me at Jackson's dinning, the restaurant were Bella works. He didn't hesitate at all and said he would meet me there at 6.

when I got there I had some trouble finding him, he was at the last table in the very corner. If he hadn't waved I would have probably not seen him.

"Edward." Jacob greeted me but it sounded more like a question.

"Hello, I'm glad you accepted my invite."

"Yeah well I wanted to see what a man like you wants with me." did he really say that...

" I just have a few questions."

" Alright then, sit down and ask away."

I asked him any question I can think of from," do you have a girlfriend" to "do you take steroids." I wanted to know who he truly was and if he wanted anything with my Bella, although some of the questions were just my curiosity. We ate and I asked a few more questions, as I was about to leave he did the weirdest thing though.

"This was fun Edward, interesting but fun." he said as he touched my hand.

I didn't know if I should panic or if he didn't notice he did that.

I just got up and said goodbye.

Later Bella called me and said she had worked today. I didn't know if she saw me, she didn't mention it but I panicked and told her I had to go.

I was taking my wallet out of my pocket when I noticed a piece of paper fall to the floor, I picked it up and a phone number and Jake's name was written on it. WHAT THE IN THE WORLD DID HE PUT THAT IN MY POCKET.

I left the paper on the table and went to sleep. I had a dream that Jake was trying to kiss me and do other inappropriate things to me. Is Jake gay?

**Jake's POV**

I was heading home when Mr. Cullen came up to me and asked me if I can meet him in Jackson's dinning. He said he had some questions to asked and I didn't hesitate and said sure.

Things at first were a little awkward i mean a teacher talking to a student out of school is never normal. He was asking me the weirdest questions too like "Do you like going to the beach?" Why was he asking stupid questions. i felt like i was on a freaking date with him.

I know Edward is going out with Bella even though they try to hide it , but I know Bella and she cant hide things to well.

The thing is...it is so obvious that Edward is gay, I mean he dresses nicely and always has nice combed hair.

I even put my hand on his and he didn't even flinch I managed to put a piece of paper with my number on his pocket. I wanted to see if he would call, but i was kind of hoping he didn't.

That man is totally gay and totally in love with me.

**Thank you for reading, please review and i promise i wont get mad xD.**


	7. BACK TO BUSINESS!

**IM BACK! **

sorry guys ive been gone for a looong time. My computer was being stupid and the damn microsoft word didnt want to open. All my chapters were erased and I didnt have time to write them again BUT im writing them again. And to be honest I have to read my story all over again because I dont remember what I wrote D: anyways im bringing back the story and expect a new chapter today or tomorrow and if I do it today there might be some typos because its 11 pm and im a bit sleepy :D


	8. Chapter 6

**All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer woo... first fan fiction so please don't judge so hard. Review please! **

**So I was going to make this the last and longest chapter but I decided to make more. I've been busy so I haven't had the chance to write more chapter. I will try to post a new one tomorrow and hopefully longer.**

**Please Review and I will love you forever. **

**chapter 6 WHAT THE HELL?**

Bella's POV

Things were getting weird. Edward wasn't paying attention to me and Jake wouldn't talk to me. Every time I tried to talk to him, he either ignored me or he would walk away. I needed to know what was going before I exploded!

I decided I would go to Edwards house and confront him, then I would slap the shit out of Jake for ignoring me so many days.

I ended up going to his house later than I thought. It was 8 when I got to his house and all the lights were turned off already. I thought of just going home but then I remembered that he keeps an extra key under a rock.

I opened the door and got inside. There was no sign of him anywhere but I knew he was here because his car was outside. I looked for him in his office, his room,the kitchen,the living room and nothing. Where could he be? I was about to go when I heard someone giggling inside the laundry room. When I opened the door I got the biggest surprise in my whole miserable life.

"WHAT THE HELL! WHAT THE F**CK IS GOING ON IN HERE?"

Edward glanced at me and got up. He was naked! The girl was covering herself with a blanket, not looking up at all.

"Be...Bella I..i.. can explain," he said

" YEAH YOU BETTER START TALKING!"

"Please Bella calm down."

"Calm down? HOW CAN I CALM DOWN! I JUST CAUGHT YOU F****ING THIS WHORE!"

Just when I thought things couldn't get worse, the girl looked at me. I felt like all the air in my lungs left my body. I couldn't believe what I was seeing, I couldn't believe who he was having sex with!

"you...you asshole! Both of you! How could you do this to me!"

"Bella please listen to us." Edward said

"NO! I cant believe what you just did, I cant believe what I'm seeing! How could you do this to me with...with...this.."

"Bella please!"

I turned around and started walking out, but I lost my balance and collapsed on the floor, then everything turned dark.

Edward's POV

I was so shocked with what had happened with Jake that I was avoiding Jake and Bella. I didn't want to deal with anything right now. I had too much in my mind. I was sitting in my living room when the doorbell rang.

When I opened the door I got a big surprise.

" Hey what are you doing here? How did you get my address? Can I help you with anything?"

" So many questions prof. I just came to ask you something and the lady in the office gave me your address. I told her I needed to deliver an important package."

"um...okay where is it?" I said a little annoyed. I was missing out on Grey's Anatomy all because of this stupid kid.

" Wheres what?"

"the package..."

" OH! I'm the package * wink *"

"...Look I don't have time for games so goodbye." I was about to close the door when I heard

" WAIT I LOVE YOU!"

I opened the door and stepped out. I couldn't believe my ears.

"no no no! You can not be saying things like that you hear me? Just go home."

" I've loved you for a long time. Please don't judge me so hard...although I would like to see something hard..."

"go home."

I couldn't believe what was going on. Why me? I mean I know I'm hot and irresistible but I was in a lot of shit for being with Bella and now this.

I turned my back and that's when the most surprising thing happened, the kiss. It was like nothing I had ever felt with any other woman. I knew doing this would have consequences but then I thought, I'm already doing what I'm not supposed to so why not.

(few minutes later)

that was the best sex I've ever had. I was laying on the floor of my laundry room when the door opened.

OH SHIT...

**That's all I got for today sorry! So who do you think this mysterious girl is? maybe Tanya? Please review and thanks for reading! **


End file.
